One of Our Own
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Philip Burton thinks Abby is too much of a distraction for Connor, and has sinister ways of persuading her to stay away.  Eventual Abby/Connor, but please read the author's warning at the start. M rated for a good reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: A huge thank you to the awesome Tay_21 for the beta and the much needed words of encouragement and reassurance. **

**Warning: This part contains Non-Con/rape - not graphic but its obvious what is happening. If that sort of thing offends/upsets/angers than don't read.**

* * *

><p>"You may be my boss, but you can't dictate my private life!" Abby spat in disgust. The hatred she already felt towards Philip Burton had just multiplied triple-fold.<p>

"But this isn't just about you and your personal life, Abby. It's about furthering Connor's career. You want him to do well, don't you?" Burton said, his voice low and the smile on his face obviously forced.

"I do, but Connor is more than capable of furthering his own career if that's what he wants. If you think me leaving him is going to help then you don't know him as well as you think you do." Abby sneered and turned to leave, but Burton grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn back to face him. She shrugged him off angrily. "I will not do as you asked. I love Connor, and we've been through too much together to..."

"I think you misunderstood what I said." Burton sneered, the smile disappearing and his eyes darkening. "I didn't _ask_ you to leave Connor, I _told_ you to leave Connor. The work we're doing requires 100 per cent commitment; if he feels any kind of obligation towards you then he cannot give me that. He may as well resign from the project now."

Abby closed her eyes and sighed. Despite her own reservations about what Burton represented, she knew it meant a lot to Connor to be working for him. Had Burton already had this conversation with Connor and he'd refused or was Burton going to try and paint Abby as the bad guy?

"Believe me, Abby. You would be doing Connor a massive favour by allowing him to concentrate purely on his work. Perhaps in a year or so when everything is up and running, he will be able to afford the time again – and if you both still feel something for each other..."

"I said no!" Abby stated firmly. "I don't care how important you think your project is, Connor and I mean more to each other than life itself."

Burton sighed. "And here was me thinking you were a sensible young woman. I can't believe that the Abby Maitland I read about is the same girl I see standing before me now. The old Abby wouldn't have let an emotional attachment stand in the way of the greater picture."

"I sorted out my priorities during our time in the Cretaceous. The person I used to be was left behind months ago after I saw Connor almost get killed by a Raptor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Abby turned again to leave, but Burton moved and stood between her and the door.

"Perhaps something else would persuade you." he said. "What's your price? Money is no object."

Abby laughed incredulously. "Did you not hear what I said? Money means nothing!" She tried to go around Burton, but he blocked her again, and Abby saw a flash of something in his eyes that sent a chill right through her spine. She didn't like this situation one bit and the sooner she got out of his office the better.

"I did hope it wouldn't come to this. I'm not a violent man, but I do have ways of being… persuasive." His eyes darkened even more and his face changed. Abby shuddered. It was a look she knew too well, even though she hadn't seen it in almost 10 years. She could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest and her throat tightening – she had to get out of there and fast.

Abby squared herself up to him and stared defiantly at him. She flicked the switch on her earpiece so that it was on. "All I have to do is scream and every soldier in this place will come running; and no doubt so will Connor and Matt. Do you want to have to deal with all of them?"

"The comms don't work in here, and my office is sound-proofed; a little security measure I had put in place right at the beginning. It really wouldn't do to have Jess listening in on some of the things that go on in here. Especially this." He took a step closer to her and Abby felt sick.

She made a run for the door, pulling desperately on the door handle but finding it was locked. Suddenly she was 15 years old again; trapped, alone, afraid. She had promised herself that she wouldn't ever get herself into this situation again and over the years she had developed various coping strategies. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to put up a fight. Burton should be a pushover compared to some of her opponents.

Burton took another step towards her and Abby raised her arms defensively. She was ready for him; a well-aimed scissor-kick to the throat should send him sprawling to the ground and it would give her time to try and unlock the door. Burton's top lip curled into a sneer and she saw him reach inside his jacket pocket. That look was there again, and Abby froze; the painful memories she'd suppressed all these years were beginning to flash in her head...

"_This is our secret, Abigail. If you ever tell anyone about this, then they'll take you away and you'll never see your mum and Jack again. They won't understand what we have." he said, one hand around her throat and the other under her skirt. She would simply nod and close her eyes. After 18 months she knew the score. She'd stopped trying to fight him off; realising that it would be over with so much quicker if she just lay there and let it happen. _

The tiny lapse in her concentration was her downfall. Burton had a small EMD in his hand and by the time she'd realised, his finger was on the trigger, the jolt she felt threw her completely off her feet and onto her back on the cold floor. She tried to move, but the muscles in her body were convulsing involuntarily and she could only gasp for air. In her head she was screaming; hoping someone would hear and come to her aid, but no sound would come. Panic and fear were beginning to overwhelm her as well and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

Burton stood over her; silently taking in the sight of her helpless body. Abby knew what was coming; she just had to accept it because there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. Her eyes slammed shut automatically; her well-practised routine coming back to her easily despite it being ten years since she'd needed it. Her thighs were forced apart and she felt the weight of his knees on them; pinning them down so that she couldn't move. The voice in her head was shouting for him to stop, but she knew he wouldn't so there was no point allowing the voice to be heard. She was almost grateful that the blast from the EMD had rendered most of her body helpless and numb – it would be easier that way.

The waistband of her jeans loosened and Abby prepared herself. As soon as she heard the sickening sound of the zip on his trousers being unfastened she detached herself; the emotional from the physical. It was the only way to cope with what was happening to her; no emotion, no fear, no tears. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing how much it hurt her.

The ordeal only lasted a couple of minutes but time was irrelevant. When she finally felt his weight lift from her body she curled into a ball; fighting the tears stinging her eyes. Burton kicked her, demanding that she got up. She tried, but her body protested. "I don't understand what Connor sees in you, you're nothing but a dirty little whore." Burton spat.

Abby wanted to lash out; hurt him as much as he had hurt her, but she couldn't. It took everything she had left in her to growl out, "Bastard!"

Burton just laughed and told her to get up again, fastening his trousers up and smoothing down his shirt. "I trust you understand now. If you don't leave Connor, then this will happen again and again. Maybe I'll tell him what a cheating whore he has for a girlfriend; imagine how much that would hurt him. Better to end it on your terms don't you think?"

"He'd never believe you!" Abby retorted, rubbing her legs vigorously in the hope she could get the muscles working for her again so she could get out. "When I tell him what..."

"You won't tell him, and you won't tell anyone else. No-one believed you when you were 15 years old, so why would anyone believe you now? Even your own mother called you a liar." Burton sneered.

Abby's eyes closed. _ "How can you say those things, Abigail? He took us under his roof, fed you, clothed you and this is how you repay him?"_ She didn't know how Burton knew these things about her, not even Connor knew the full details, but she feared he was right. Who would believe her? Burton would only twist her accusations to make it sound like it was her fault anyway, just like her stepfather had done. Finally finding her feet again, she got up. Burton unlocked the door and opened it, extending his arm to indicate that she could leave.

"You have two days, Abby." He said quietly. "I'm sure you will make the right decision."

Seconds later, Abby was running through the ARC to the ladies bathroom, clutching her stomach. She barely made it in time. Being sick was another part of her well-rehearsed coping ritual; it cleansed her; rid her body of everything inside. She would then make her excuses – she wasn't feeling well and needed to go home – and then she could shower and feel clean again; remove every trace of _him_ from her body.

-o-

Curled under the duvet, Abby heard the flat door open and close followed by voices in the kitchen. Jess and Connor were home. She wasn't ready to face either of them yet, especially Connor, so she closed her eyes and hoped they wouldn't disturb her. She heard the bedroom door click open and closed and then the bed dipped down as Connor sat on it. She felt his hand gently stroke her cheek and he whispered "Abby?" If she pretended to be asleep, he'd leave her alone. His lips softly brushed against hers and for a moment their warmth comforted her. She would've liked to have him crawl under the duvet with her and hold her close to him, but she was bruised and sore and he would know something was wrong. Her skin was rubbed raw where she'd spent an hour under the shower trying to scrub away every trace of what had happened earlier.

Connor left and Abby was relieved. At least it gave her a little longer to gather herself together. Connor wouldn't leave her for long though, he'd be concerned and keep coming in to check on her. Sooner or later she was going to have to face him. He stuck his head around the door at least twice before Abby decided she should at least let him know she was awake. "I was worried about you," he said softly, kissing her forehead. "Jess said you were sick?"

"Hmm. Something I ate I think," Abby replied.

"Do you want anything? I can make you some toast perhaps?" He tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled at her.

"Can I just have a hug?" she asked.

"Of course!" Connor pulled her into his embrace, folding his arms around her tiny frame. She gripped him tightly and forced back the tears prickling her eyes. Connor was her rock; she needed him and he needed her. How could she leave him? There was no way on this earth that she could do what Burton said... but what would that mean for her? "Abby?" Connor said, wiping his thumb across her wet cheek. She'd lost her battle with the tears and hadn't even realised.

"I'm OK, just feeling sorry for myself. I hate being ill."

"I know." He pulled her tightly against him, rocking her slightly and stroking her back; softly kissing the top of her head. "Are you sure I can't get you something? A drink? Jess has offered to go to the chemist if you need anything."

Chemist! The thought occurred to her that she did need something, but she could hardly ask Jess or Connor to get it for her. She'd had far too many pregnancy scares during the 18 months her stepfather abused her; she hadn't even heard of the "morning after pill" back then, not until about three months before she'd plucked up the courage to tell her mother what was happening. It went against everything she believed in, but even the thought that what happened earlier could result in her being pregnant made her stomach retch. "I just need to sleep," she finally said. "I'll feel better in the morning."

"OK." Connor said, releasing her and kissing her cheek. "I'll be in the lounge working on a report, and Jess is in the kitchen. Just shout if you need us." Abby nodded and raised a weak smile, watching Connor disappear through the door and close it behind him. She curled herself into a protective ball and let her tears fall freely.

-o-

When Abby awoke the next morning, Connor was already up and about. He'd slid into bed beside her just before midnight and wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe with him and as she breathed in his warmth, she wondered if she could tell him. She had no reason to think Connor wouldn't believe her, but she also knew he practically hero worshipped Burton and heroes didn't do that sort of thing. Besides, she'd had no reason to think her mother wouldn't believe her when she told her what her stepfather had been doing to her either, and that ended very badly. She couldn't face that again, losing everything. She would rather deal with it in her own way and still have Connor.

She had told Connor and Jess that she didn't feel up to going into the ARC, but they should call her if there was an anomaly alert. After forcing herself to eat some toast, she took a slow walk to the local chemist. She asked to see the Pharmacist, and he came over.

"How can I help?"

"No offence, but is there a female I could talk to? It's a bit..." Abby just wanted the ground to swallow her up now. The Pharmacist looked very nice, but right now a man was the last person she wanted to talk to.

"No problem. Come through into the office, you can have a little privacy there and I'll ask one of the ladies to come and talk to you." He smiled and led her into a room. It was a little like a doctor's office, clinical and safe. She sat down, feeling sick and irritated. She shouldn't be here, not for this, not again.

A woman came in, friendly and motherly looking. "I'm Margaret, how can I help you? The Pharmacist said you asked specifically to speak to a woman?"

Abby nodded and took a deep breath. "It's a bit embarrassing really, especially for someone my age." She told Margaret what she needed and waited for the lecture. After a few brief questions, Margaret went back into the main shop to speak to the Pharmacist and then came back with a small box. "Thank you," Abby said gratefully. At last she could take the final step in putting this nightmare behind her.

"You do realise this isn't a long term solution to contraception," Margaret began. Abby had heard it all before and she was ready with her response.

"I know, we're usually very careful. My boyfriend was horrified when we realised what had happened. Thank you for your help." She stood up to leave, desperate to get out.

"Sit down, Abby," Margaret said softly. Abby looked at her questioningly, then sat slowly down. Margaret reached for her hand. "We see several girls a week with a similar problem, and after a while you notice certain tell tale signs."

Abby felt a tear fall down her cheek. Margaret handed her a tissue.

"Some of the girls come in on their own, others with a police officer. If someone has forced you into doing something you didn't want to do, then you need to talk to someone about it. If you can't bring yourself to talk to the police, then at least talk to someone you trust. You don't have to handle this on your own, no matter how strong you want people to think you are." Margaret smiled and then released Abby's hand.

Abby stood up again and blinked away her tears. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You owe it to yourself to make sure it doesn't happen again; to you or someone else." Margaret said as she opened the door so that Abby could leave.

Back outside in the fresh air, everything seemed different; clearer. Margaret was right, she didn't have to do this alone. She wasn't a 15-year-old girl any more, and this time she was in control. She would make people believe her, show them her bruises if she had to. Burton was not going to get away with this. After getting a bottle of water from the newsagents across the road, she ran home and got straight into her car. Going to the police was out of the question; she couldn't expose the ARC project, but they had their own ways of dealing with things. Head held high, she started the engine, knowing exactly what she had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: thanks again to the wonderful tay_21 for beta-ing for me and giving me lots of encouragement and advice. **

**Burton is about to find out how the ARC team look after one of their own when they are in trouble**

* * *

><p>Connor was sat staring at his computer screen. The numbers and formulas just didn't seem to be working for him today. No matter how hard he tried, he kept coming to a dead end. He leaned back and the muscles in his neck tensed. Something was bothering him about Abby. In all the time he'd known her she had never taken a day off sick. She was the sort of person who just gritted her teeth and got on with it, even if she wasn't feeling completely herself. He'd voiced his concern to Jess as they drove into work, but she said he should stop worrying. "Everyone has a sickie day once in a while, Connor. Abby's entitled to have a day in bed feeling sorry for herself if she wants. It's perfectly normal." He'd been a little reassured by her words at first, but as the day wore on, he became less convinced.<p>

It was late morning by now, and he was thinking about taking a break. He would call Abby to put his mind at rest. Jess was probably right and he would get his ear chewed off for disturbing her, but he just had something niggling him about this situation. Just as he was about to call, the door opened and Abby came in, much to Connor's surprise.

"Abby? I didn't think you were going to come in today?" He decided he was right to be worried about her. It was obvious she'd been crying, and that rang alarm bells straight away. Abby didn't cry unless it was over something extremely serious.

"I need to talk to you," she sniffed.

Connor pulled out the spare chair and motioned for her to sit down. His heart was thumping and his throat dry – something was terribly wrong. "Abby?" he took her hand. "What is it? You're scaring me."

"I had a meeting with Burton yesterday," she began. "He thinks I'm too much of a distraction for you."

Connor laughed. "Don't be daft, Abby! Only last week he was saying that we could use his villa in Ibiza for a holiday if we liked. I was thinking we could go there in July for your birthday."

"Shut up and listen, Connor!" Abby snapped. His face fell, and he gave her his 'kicked puppy' expression. "This is important."

"Sorry. I'm listening."

Abby swallowed hard. If she didn't say it now, it would get harder and harder. Her suspicions had been correct – Burton was planning on making her look like the bad guy here. "He said I should end our relationship so that you could focus on your work. I refused of course, but then he offered me money."

Connor looked at her. "Money? I don't get it, Abby? Why would he..."

"I don't know, Connor! I refused that too, and that's when he..." Abby felt her throat tighten. "He said he had ways of persuading me to do what he wanted." Shaking, she unfastened the first few buttons on her shirt and pulled the fabric to one side. Just above her left breast was a small burn mark that Connor instantly recognised.

"You've been shot with an EMD? How? When?"

"Burton."

"This is how he...this is his way of persuading people to do what he wants?" He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. "He shot you with an EMD?"

Abby nodded. "There's more. Connor, please don't get angry. I just need you to listen and help me." He watched her unzip her jeans and slide them down to her knees and then she parted her thighs. Connor gasped as three large bruises came into view. Abby was shaking, and it didn't take a genius to work out why. It suddenly all slotted into place; why she had gone home so suddenly yesterday, her illness... Connor hardly dare ask.

"Abby. Did he... did he... force himself on you?" Connor's stomach was twisting and lurching at the thought. She'd asked him not to get angry but how could he _not_ get angry at this? Her face said it all, she didn't need to answer him. Before he'd even thought about it, he was on his feet and out of the door.

"Connor!" Abby screamed. She knew Connor acted on impulse and she feared he would do something he'd regret. She followed him, and saw him disappear into Burton's office. "Jess, find Becker and Matt!" she yelled and pulled open the office door.

She'd never seen Connor so angry; his face was red and his entire body was shaking. He ignored her pleas to calm down and back away, just one thought on his mind. As his fist connected with Burton's jaw, Abby heard the sickening crunch of bone – though whose bone it was she couldn't tell. She opened her mouth to yell at him again, but Becker pushed past her.

"What the hell are you doing, Temple?" Becker growled. Abby had never felt so relieved to see someone as she did at that moment. Becker would make Connor see sense. He had already wrestled Connor away from Burton, gripping him like a vice in both arms.

"Get off me! You don't understand!" Connor raged, struggling to free himself. He kicked out at Becker's shins.

"He's crazy!" Burton managed to force out, clutching at his jaw. "Get him out of my sight, Captain Becker."

"Connor, you need to calm down. Come into my office and we'll talk about whatever it is that's got you so wound up." Matt's soft and unfaltering voice said from the doorway.

"Calm down?" Connor spat. He tried again to free himself from Becker's arms, but the soldier was too strong and too experienced to allow Connor to escape. "He raped Abby!"

There was a stunned silence. The words hung in the air like the stench from a stagnant pool. Matt exchanged a look with Becker, then glanced at Abby who stood shaking in the corner and then over to Connor, every straining muscle in his body looking set to explode at any second. Finally he looked at Burton, backed against the wall and holding his jaw. There was a tiny trickle of blood seeping from the corner of his mouth which he wiped with the back of his hand before turning to look at Connor.

"Is that what she told you?" Burton said. "I'm afraid you've been the victim of the lies of a young woman that isn't used to her sexual advances being rejected."

"You're lying!" Connor yelled. He didn't care that his cheeks were stained with tears, nor did he care that Becker had to hold him so tightly he would likely be bruised. "She showed me what you did to her! The burn from the EMD you used so that she was paralysed... the bruises on her thighs where you..." Connor was shaking his head.

Matt glanced at Abby. She was edging out of the door, hoping no-one would notice. She looked like she wanted to just disappear, and that spoke volumes to him; Abby was not the sort of person that shrunk away from a difficult situation. Then he looked at Becker. The soldier was torn between his duty and his loyalty to his friends; he was holding Connor back to prevent him from hurting Burton further, but at the same time there was anger in his eyes directed solely at Burton. Sooner or later Matt knew loyalty would win; that was the sort of man Becker was. He had to step in and take control, keep things calm and deal with the issue before it escalated.

He moved closer to Connor, looking him straight in the eyes. "Connor, I understand your frustration, but right now you're too emotionally involved to deal with this properly."

"How can you stand there and be so bloody calm?" Connor said, his voice wavering between anger and pain.

"It's my job, Connor. Let Becker and I handle this, the best thing you can do right now is be there for Abby. She needs you." Matt rested a firm hand on Connor's shoulder. He felt Connor become less tense, but there was still anger there.

"You don't understand!" Connor was close to tears, his throat so tight the words were barely audible.

"I do, Connor. I do." he glanced sideways at Burton, then looked back at Connor. "Go find Abby, tell her how much you love her and take her home. I promise you that Becker and I will sort this out."

Connor gave up his struggle. Deep down he knew he couldn't fight Becker and Matt, plus there was something reassuring about the way Matt spoke and the look in his eyes. In turn, Becker released his grip on Connor and allowed him to move away. Connor gave a nod of thanks to both Matt and Becker before striding out of the office. He had no idea how long Abby had been gone, but he knew where he would find her.

-o-

Abby was stood with her hands and forehead pressed against the reinforced glass, looking down into the menagerie. Rex had spotted her straight away and he kept flying up to her and clinging to the window. His head cocked to one side and he seemed to be looking at her as if to say, "What's wrong?" Back when he lived with her and Connor, Abby could have sworn Rex knew their moods. Being close to the creatures was a comfort – at least she knew where she stood with them. No doubt Burton was spinning his web of lies and convincing Matt, Becker and Connor that it was all her fault; that she had come on to him and he'd rejected her. It wouldn't be long before she'd be called in to Lester's office to explain herself, and Burton would probably have her thrown off the team. At least then he wouldn't have to worry about her being a distraction for Connor.

"Abby?" Connor's concerned voice was behind her. His arm circled her waist and he rested his other hand next to hers on the window. Abby gasped, his hand was black and purple and swollen to almost three times its usual size.

"You should get that x-rayed."

"Had worse than this before, nothing a bit of ice won't fix." He sniffed, then stared down into the menagerie, following Abby's gaze towards the mammoth. After several long moments he finally said, "I would've killed him, you know."

Abby shook her head. "You're not a murderer, Connor. You hated killing the fish we used to eat in the Cretaceous." She turned and pressed her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around him. He pulled her in closer, holding her tight. "Take me home, Connor."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." he whispered. They walked slowly through the ARC, Connor holding on to Abby protectively. He glanced at the closed door of Burton's office as they passed it, wondering what Matt and Becker had in mind to sort everything out.

-o-

"I'm extremely grateful you arrived so promptly, Captain Becker," Burton said, finally moving away from the wall. "And you handled that situation extremely well, Matt. It seems we made the right choice in appointing you as leader."

Becker let out a sarcastic laugh, and curled his fingers tightly around the trigger of his EMD. Matt shot him a look that told him to ease off; he obeyed, but his fingers were fidgety.

"It was an awkward situation to say the least," Matt said. "I understand Connor's reaction though."

"Oh, so do I!" Burton responded. "His girlfriend has told him a pack of lies and I..."

"Shut up!" Matt practically spat the words at him. Burton stared, wide eyed. "There's only one liar around here, and I'm looking at him right now."

"Matt, I don't know what..." Burton began,

"He said, shut up!" Becker barked. He moved his EMD into full view, his fingers poised on the trigger.

"I'd do as he says." Matt said calmly. "He's been dying to use that thing from the moment he came into this office."

"This is all completely unnecessary." Burton said.

"I disagree. I think it's time you had a bit of your own medicine." Matt nodded at Becker, who responded in the blink of an eye. Burton didn't even have to time to open his mouth to protest; the blast from Becker's EMD sent him sprawling to the ground, his body twitching and writhing.

Matt knelt beside Burton's head and forced him to look at him. "Is this what you did to Abby? Used the EMD on her so that she couldn't put up a fight?" Burton stared up at him, trying to speak but only able to utter a groan.

"Captain Becker and I are both ex-military as you know, and sometimes old habits die hard. We always look after our own and we have certain ways of dealing with situations like this." Matt glanced at Becker, an unspoken understanding existing between them. "No doubt you've heard stories of how men deal with those long lonely nights away from their wives and girlfriends." He stood up and stepped aside to allow Becker to come closer to Burton.

Becker shoved Burton with his foot, then stood over him. He was an imposing figure, tall and dark and a fierce expression on his face. "This is for Abby!" he growled angrily, reaching down and grabbing Burton by the shirt collar. He pulled back his arm, ready to punch him, almost enjoying the look of horror on Burton's face.

"Easy, Becker. Let's have some fun first shall we?"

"What do you have in mind?" Becker asked.

"Strip him," Matt replied, watching Burton's face twist as he tried to protest. Between them, Becker and Matt had Burton down to his underwear in just a few seconds, leaving him squirming on the cold floor.

"And now its time you experienced exactly how you made Abby feel," Matt sneered, unfastening the belt on his jeans and indicating for Becker to do the same. His hand moved to his zip and he began to tug at it – and then he heard the wonderful sound he had wanted to hear from the start.

"Matt, please, no!" Burton whimpered. "Please!" Tears were falling down his cheeks and his lip was quivering. Matt paused for a moment, sniffing the air. The smell was unmistakable, the scent of someone that had lost control of both their bladder and bowels – this was better than Matt had anticipated.

"Get up!" he spat. "You're pathetic! Becker and I wouldn't stoop to your level."

Burton tried to sit up, but he was still feeling the effects of the EMD shot. Becker yanked his arm and pulled him to his feet. "What now, Matt? Do we tie him to a lamp-post or something?"

"Oh, I have a much better idea than that!" Matt said, his eyes twinkling. "Is that anomaly from the other day still open?"

"I like your thinking!" Becker grinned.

-o-

Connor had held Abby in his arms for almost three hours, not letting go once. As soon as they got back to the flat, they had gone into their bedroom and curled up together under the duvet. Abby cried non-stop for over an hour whilst Connor tried to soothe her with soft whispers of, "It's OK, I'm here," and, "I love you." He stroked her hair and her face and allowed his own tears to fall silently down his cheeks. He tried to be strong for her, but his own emotions got the better of him.

When she couldn't cry any more, Abby closed her eyes and rested her head against Connor's chest. Being like this reminded her of the first night they had finally admitted how much they needed each other in the Cretaceous, and being in Connor's arms was the only place she felt completely safe. Finally, she fell asleep; it had been an extremely difficult and tiring 24 hours and the exhaustion had caught up with her.

When Connor was sure she was finally asleep, he carefully slipped away from her and went out into the lounge area. His hand really hurt, and was even more swollen than it had been earlier. It looked like Abby was right and he was going to have to go to the hospital to get it properly looked at. Still, the pain was worth it. He was pretty certain he'd at least dislocated Burton's jaw, and he found himself smiling at that fact.

"You should get some ice on that," Jess said softly. Connor was startled; he hadn't seen her sitting in the corner at the computer. She went into the kitchen and came out with a large bag of frozen peas. "Best I can do, but it is effective."

"Thank you," Connor winced slightly, placing the bag over his hand. It instantly began to feel better.

"You should probably take a couple of aspirin for the pain too." Jess smiled, and disappeared into the bathroom, returning moments later with a small plastic bottle. "I'll make us both a hot drink shall I? You look like you need one."

Connor smiled gratefully, realising he hadn't had anything to eat or drink all day – neither had Abby, but she needed sleep more than anything at the moment. "Hot chocolate?" he asked hopefully.

"I think that can be arranged. I might even be able to find a couple of marshmallows to put in as well," Jess smiled. There was a knock at the door and Connor froze. "I'll get rid of whoever it is," she said. Connor sighed and followed her with his eyes until she had gone out into the hallway.

"I just wanted to update Connor on what happened this afternoon," It was Matt. He appeared in the doorway. "Are you up to a visitor? I'll keep it brief."

"Come in, Matt, please," Connor motioned for Matt to sit down on the sofa.

"How's Abby?"

"She's sleeping." Connor said. "She'll be OK, as long as I make sure I take better care of her from now on. I should have protected her..."

"Don't blame yourself for this, Connor. The only person to blame is Burton," Matt looked Connor straight in the eyes. "And he's been taken care of; Abby doesn't need to worry about him again, and there'll be no comeback on anything you did. You were perfectly justified in your actions; I'd have done exactly the same if it was my girlfriend."

"Taken care of? What did you do to him?"

"A little ARC justice," Matt said. "You don't need to know all the details; suffice to say he got a taste of his own medicine and now he's somewhere where he won't bother any one ever again." Connor looked at him questioningly. "Remember our anomaly that leads into the mid – Triassic period?"

Connor nodded. Becker's men had been guarding it for the last few days, waiting for it to close.

"We took Burton out to visit it, and the locking device failed. Somehow he managed to fall through the anomaly, and then the locking device started to work again before we could go grab him. Sadly, the new ARC rules prevent us from unlocking an anomaly and going through it after what happened to you guys, so I'm afraid Burton is stuck there." Matt tried to look serious, but his eyes betrayed his amusement and satisfaction.

"Thank you," Connor said gratefully.

"My pleasure. We're a team, and when one of our own is hurting we do everything in our power to help. Don't ever forget that, Connor," Matt said, standing up. "Give Abby my best wishes, and you should probably get your hand x-rayed." He nodded a goodbye to Jess and left.

Connor sat for a moment, lost in his thoughts. He wasn't sure how he felt; Burton had been his idol, he was encouraging him, providing him with resources beyond his wildest dreams – and then everything had come crashing down around him. What Burton had done to Abby was unforgivable, and if he ever set eyes on him again...

Abby. He shouldn't have left her alone for this long, not tonight. "I think I'll pass on that drink, Jess. Its been a long day," he said.

He opened the bedroom door and paused for a moment, looking at the sleeping Abby. She seemed so peaceful, but he knew that her head would be far from being at peace. Getting rid of Burton was only the start for her, and he had to make sure she knew he was there for her. He slipped back under the duvet and curled himself around her, determined to protect her from anything like this happening again.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this story, I urge you to read the sequel, "Restoration" by iEvenstarEstel, she has done an amazing job of dealing with Abby's recovery from her ordeal in a realistic and sensitive way<strong>.


End file.
